


Glass Dome

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Injury, M/M, Magic, Robbery, Violence, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People said Kili had a talent in finding trouble. It was never more true than when he found the glass dome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Glass
> 
> This is supposed to be for last week but I was busy and couldn't finish it in time. This is a rather ambitious project considering the time and word constraints. I honestly had difficulty telling this in 7500 words or less. It's just below that in the final version-7498, according to my word count. I think I will never think of this fic as remotely perfect because I've cut so many things from my original plan. I wish I could expand it further but what do you think?
> 
> Separated into 3 chapters because it's too bloody long.

The glass dome was hidden from view, found only thanks to luck and persistent curiosity. It was only slightly shorter than the tallest trees. Triangular glasses were held together by gold frames which glittered under the sun. Trees, poisonous plants, and sudden drops leading to sharps rocks below surrounded it, blocking the way with threats of pain and death. From the distance he could only barely make out a beautiful garden inside the dome. There were fruit trees, flowers, and other plants, many of which he had never seen before. Its peacefulness was the complete opposite of the danger surrounding it. The dome which separated the little heaven from the outside world added the surreal impression. It looked like a completely different world, a different reality, and Kili couldn’t look away.

Then, out of nowhere, he appeared. His dark tunic stood out amongst the colors of life around him. The way he brought himself oozed power. His back was straight, bringing himself to his full stature. His steps were confident though absentminded. His gaze was locked on the book held by his large hand. There was a small frown upon his face as he concentrated on words written in the book while navigating his way to a small bench without looking. He seemed strong but his movements were as graceful as a swan’s. He brought to Kili’s mind tales of knights who killed dragons and rescued and romanced princesses. His outfit certainly indicated that he wasn’t a commoner. It was made from the finest fabric and seemed to be delicately embroidered with silver and gold threads. There was no crown upon his head, but he seems fit to be a king.

He didn’t notice Kili’s presence, eyes still on the pages in front of him. Kili was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to have his attention, to have those eyes on him, to read the thoughts running in the stranger’s mind. Forgetting where he was, thorns scratched and stabbed Kili when he tried to move closer. He hissed in pain and moved away, blood flowing from his wounds. This didn’t deter him. In fact it only spurned him curiosity. He utilized his knowledge in hunting and survival to find a way to the structure to no avail. When the sun was leaving its highest perch, forcing him to abandon his attempts, his clothes were ripped in places and his skin scarred, but his determination blazed, unquenched by failures.

It would be easier to make way to the dome if he had assistance, but Dis who knew the small town of Erebor and the surrounding forest better than anyone was often busy with tedious political matters which came with ruling a town as one of the last descendants of her noble family, while Fili had been busy studying in the library since he was announced to be Dis’s successor. The exploration of the glass dome was Kili’s task alone.

For answers, Kili turned to books (which delighted Balin, though Kili suspected the old man wouldn’t be as thrilled when he discovered Kili’s real intention) and words of the mouth, listening to stories of those who often travel the forest and adventurers eager to share their stories with an audience. However, much to his frustration, neither mentioned anything about a glass dome neither in Erebor or other parts of the world.

Not discouraged, Kili rediscovered the path to the dome. He travelled to the forest so many times he knew he could walk there and found his way blindfolded. Still, it took him weeks to find a way to pass the thorny bushes, poisonous plants, and loose soils leading to bottomless holes. He cut and bruised himself in the process and he had to learn to be creative with his excuses. Kili became protective of the knowledge of the dome and certainly it had nothing to do with the quiet stranger in the glass prison who still hadn’t seemed to notice Kili despite all the rackets he made when attempting to get close to the curious structure.

Kili stayed as still as possible when he landed on the ground weeks after he discovered the glass dome, waiting for the soil to cave in and dropped him to his death, as very nearly happened many times before. However, this time the ground held and he slowly stood up. He ignored the stings from numerous injuries he got trying to reach the dome, enthralled by the fact that the structure was finally within reach. He knew he still had to be careful, but his eyes were locked on the garden inside and its ever present inhabitant.

The glass was cool under Kili’s fingers. It looked fragile now that he was right before it, but Kili felt no desire to break it. He traced the gold frame holding the pieces of glass together and with a happy sighed rested his forehead on the glass. Even though the distance between them wasn’t very great, the stranger appeared completely unperturbed, reading a book quietly as if he didn’t know that Kili was kneeling right there.

“Can you hear me?” He asked with a hoarse voice, closing his eyes tiredly.

When Kili opened his eyes, in the dome, though his eyes were still fixed on the book and his expression betrayed no emotion, the stranger smiled.

* * *

Since then Kili came to the glass structure regularly. He had many questions, such as what the man was doing there, where he came from, where he lived and whether he had friends, but his attempts at communication were thwarted by silence. Although he was very sure the man could hear or at least see him, he never received any response aside from the small smile that first day he reached the dome.

However, Kili wasn’t discouraged. He came when he could, carrying with him stories of his adventures and inner thoughts. He spoke and spoke and spoke, filling the silence between them with his own voice. The stranger was just there, sitting with a book in his hands. One-sided communication wasn’t exactly simulating, but each time Kili came to the dome with excitement and left with a fuller heart. Sometimes in his dreams he saw the man welcoming him and bidding him farewell with a smile (Kili wondered how he sounded like. Even his imagination couldn’t come up with anything) but months into their secret meetings, this remained an unrealized wish.

Winter blanketed Erebor in white and the people wore their thickest clothes. Life slowed down. Every activity now revolved around either fire or alcohol or both (and bedsports, Dwalin once said right before Dis lectured him for being inappropriate in front of _a child_.). Kili grew restless locked in his house, thoughts of his new friend frequently visiting his mind.

Disregarding logic, Kili left home one morning. The knowledge of the route to the dome Kili had acquired in his repeated visits was useless when there was a thick layer of snow. Every step now potentially led him to his death. Even when he was being more cautious than usual he still fell and got caught in hidden thorny traps under the snow. He was panting in both exhaustion and relief when he finally reached the dome.

A layer of snow covered the top of dome, hiding a part of it from view. Like the forest, the garden was also deserted by life. Though there was no snow inside, the plants inside were blackened by cold death. The once beautiful haven was now barren, yet the man sat at a bench, reading, protected from the season by fur coat and thick gloves.

Kili cleared snow from the ground to make a place to sit. He curled up, trying to preserve body heat. The efforts he had spent trying to go there had warmed him a little, but now that he wasn’t moving and chilly wind was blowing against him mercilessly, he felt cold again.

“I can’t stay for long,” He said. He rubbed his face tiredly. “Something funny happened to Dwalin the other day. I’ll tell you in a moment, just let me catch my breath.”

Kili closed his eyes as he took deep breaths of cold air. He focused on breathing slowly while waiting for the various aches on his body to diminish. He rested his head on the cold glass, waiting for his power to return to him. Kili’s limbs grew heavy and his mind misty from exhaustion and cold. Blissful numbness gradually overtook him.

Sharp knockings on glass rudely awoke Kili from his deadly nap. When he took too long to react, they came again louder, more urgently. Kili blinked his eyes to chase away sleepiness and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the stranger kneeling on the other side of the glass wall.

“Go,” He said with frown, his voice slightly muffled.

“No,” Kili said, surprising even himself. “Not before you tell me…” There were so many things he wanted to know, so many questions he had accumulated over the past few months, but he shouldn’t stay long. “Your name. Tell me your name.”

The man’s frown deepened. He shook his head in refusal.

“Tell me your name or I won’t leave,” Kili said stubbornly.

It was a stupid threat. The stranger might very well think of him as nothing more than a nuisance; Kili’s death might do nothing to him but slight remorse. And, honestly, if he still refused, Kili wasn’t stupid enough to stay and wait for his death. Still, the boy returned the man’s glare with his own. He gritted his teeth as chilly wind penetrated his thick clothes.

Finally the man sighed inaudibly. “Thorin. Now leave.”

A smile split Kili’s face. The cruel elements were forgotten. They seemed insignificant now, no more than mild discomfort in his euphoric state. He stood up with some difficulty without taking his eyes off the man-no, Thorin. “I’ll come back,” He promised as he always did but this time with a happy grin.

“Not before it’s warmer,” Thorin said firmly.

Kili wanted to argue but Thorin was right. It’s dangerous to go during winter. Who’s to say he would be lucky enough to reach the dome or leave it safely next time? So, Kili nodded in agreement despite his reluctance. “Wait for me.”

Thorin scoffed. A smirk stretched his lips, warming Kili in the cruel season. “I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

Spring couldn’t come soon enough for Kili. He spent many days looking at the sky, hoping that the next snow fall would be the last and the sun would return to bring them much needed warmth. Everyone was relieved when the last snow finally melted away, but no one was as happy as Kili was. He left the second he could with a season worth of stories to share with Thorin.

The spring, unfortunately, didn’t defrost Thorin’s aloofness. While he had ceased keeping a distance between himself and Kili, he was still a quiet listener and contributed little to nothing to the conversation. Previously, Kili didn’t mind the silence so much, but now that he finally was able to get near Thorin and communicate with him, it was no longer enough. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. He wanted the companionship to be more than physical, but it was hard to be so when Thorin refused to reveal anything other than his name.

“Am I even wanted here?” Kili wondered, frowning at the ground.

Thorin looked at him with an unreadable expression. “What do you ask?”

“I’m the only one doing the talking. You hardly seem interested,” Kili said accusingly.

“You didn’t mind before,” Thorin pointed out.

Kili shook his head stubbornly. “It’s different. Now we…” Kili faltered as he looked at Thorin. There was a trace of apprehension in the man’s face. Kili had a feeling he was treading over a fine line, but he couldn’t stop himself. He pressed himself closer to the glass wall, as close as he could get to Thorin with the barrier in the way. “I want to know about you, who you are, where you’re from, why you’re here-everything, _anything_ about you.”

“It doesn’t matter who I am,” Thorin said quietly.

“It does!” Kili argued. “I’ve told you everything about me and my family and friends. Why won’t you tell me anything?”

Thorin looked away, jaw set in determination. “I can’t tell you,” He murmured.

“Why?”

When Thorin returned his attention to Kili the boy saw something dark and dangerous in his eyes. It wasn’t anger; it was something colder, deadlier. It was focused, reaching deep inside him to tear him from inside. The air was suddenly thick with tension, the kind felt when danger was near. Kili instinctively reared back, fear making his heart thunder in his chest.

“It’s for your own good to not know,” Thorin said slowly, his voice lower than usual, making Kili shiver. Though there was a glass between them his gaze seemed to reach Kili, holding him captive, chaining him to the ground. Kili felt like a prey with a predator’s deadly jaws around his neck.

Kili never ran from anything. He shared his mother’s courage and determination. He faced adversity with his head held high, regardless of his chance of success. Yet the moment Thorin broke his gaze Kili turned to the opposite direction and didn’t look back.

* * *

The darkness Kili saw in Thorin’s eyes haunted him in both wakefulness and sleep. More than once he awoke in the depth of the night covered in cold sweat and clutching the sheet. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but his instincts told him he had strayed too close to something too dangerous to handle.

Fili grew concerned seeing Kili sluggish in the morning from lack of rest. Kili denied whenever asked but he knew it was only a matter of time before Fili demanded an answer and wouldn’t leave without one. Kili shivered minutely when he thought of the incomprehensible terror. A longing tugged his heart, however. He wanted to see the glass dome again and, more than anything, he wanted to meet Thorin again. He must fix this.

He returned to the glass structure a few days later, armed with apology and anecdotes to lighten the atmosphere. He thought of Thorin’s smile the first time he reached the dome, Thorin’s voice when he first spoke to Kili, and used the memory to fuel courage and strength. He hoped it wasn’t too late for apology.

“So you’re the boy he talked about.”

Kili nearly fell from the tree he was climbing. Only quick reaction enabled him to find strong purchase on the rough bark. When he felt his position was secured, he looked down to see who was talking. He didn’t expect to see an elderly wizard studying him in amusement.

“Thorin said he’s been having company lately. I must say I didn’t expect you to be this young,” The wizard said conversationally.

Kili jumped down from the tree. Now that they were on even ground, he realized that the wizard was taller than even Thorin. His face expressed wisdom. His grey robe obviously had seen many hardships but emphasized his knowledge. His wooden staff commanded power Kili didn’t hesitate to obey.

“You know Thorin?”

The wizard nodded, smiling. “I do. Now, I know you like to visit him, but would you keep me company today?”

Kili looked at the glass dome. In it, Thorin stood quiet, watching him and the wizard. He was too far away for Kili to see his expression, but he hoped it’s wasn’t anger. He hoped he wasn’t making another mistake.

“Of course.”

The wizard laughed and then led Kili to a small cottage. Ivy crawled on the walls and roof, moss grew all over the exterior, and tall wild plants hid it further from view. It didn’t look lived-in. In fact it seemed to have been abandoned for months.

“I didn’t know he has any friends,” Kili commented as the wizard opened the door for them. The interior was relatively clean. It was a bit cluttered but nothing worse than Kili’s room at home.

The wizard smiled, gestured for Kili to sit on one of the chairs of a small table, and sat opposite to the boy. “Well, friends is rather far-fetched. I’m only helping him.” He said, entwining his fingers and leaning forward. “What have Thorin told you about himself?”

Kili recalled the cold gaze and clenched his hands into fists so he didn’t shake. “Nothing.”

“I see,” The wizard said thoughtfully.

“He seemed unhappy when I asked, but perhaps you can tell me?” Kili asked hopefully.

The wizard tilted his head to one side. “If he won’t tell you then who am I to disrespect that?” He smiled when Kili’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. “But I can tell you this: The dome is his choice. I won’t claim to understand, but it’s his wish and it’s for the best.”

“The best for who?”

The wizard was quiet for a moment. “Everyone,” He said quietly. The simple word seemed weighty, carrying secret Kili knew better than to ask about. “Does anyone else know?”

Kili shook his head. “Only me.”

“Good. You must not let others know.” He nodded in satisfaction when Kili voiced his agreement. “Now, I will ask you to do something.”

“What is it?”

“Accompany him. He says little of it, but Thorin enjoys your company. He was worried when you stopped visiting him. I bring him books,” The wizard said, gesturing to a pile of books on the floor. “But they only entertain him so much and I can’t come as often as I think he needs.” He huffed when he said this. “But you can. However, what I’m asking of you is to accompany him for as long as it takes and Thorin could be difficult. Do you agree?”

Kili’s head swam with gladness. Thorin forgave him. He could come back and have Thorin’s company again! Kili didn’t hesitate in making decision. He grinned to the wizard. “I’ll do that.”

Later that day, Kili came to the dome. No apology and forgiveness was exchanged, but Thorin offered to read Kili one of his books. They sat separated by cool glass as Thorin weaved a tale of a wandering knight. Kili glanced at the wizard who stood at a distance, smiled, and closed his eyes as he lost himself in the world Thorin’s voice and presence created.


	2. Chapter 2

As years went by, the route to the dome was as familiar as the mental map Kili had of his house. While indeed the forest continued to change, Kili didn’t have much difficulty committing these changes to memory. If anything he learnt to predict them, using them to aid him.

Kili had changed. He was no longer the adolescent boy who first stumbled upon the glass structure. He was an adult now. His skills in tracking animals and archery were recognized by the town and his knowledge of the forest surpassed older, more experienced hunters. When he decided to not take part in any political affairs and instead focus his attention on hunting, his decision was fully supported. Some said he was the complete opposite of Fili, who proved to be an excellent politician, but he rather thought of them as complimenting each other.

The dome still stood tall and proud in the forest. The elements didn’t affect it at all even after going through several harsh seasons. The garden inside was in similar condition. In one of his visits, Gandalf, the wizard, admitted that he used a little spell for cleaning and maintenance. Kili suspected those weren’t the only things Gandalf did. There must be a reason why after years no one but him had discovered the glass dome yet. Kili did help by announcing that the part of the forest was too dangerous but that couldn’t be the only reason, although he wasn’t complaining.

Thorin didn’t change. He was still quiet and careful in his words, avoiding the topic of his identity. It didn’t mean Kili didn’t know him better, though. He now knew how to make Thorin laugh, to pique his interest, to make him talk, to make him more relaxed. He knew that despite appearances Thorin was kind although strong-headed, he was compassionate in his silence, he could be shy when his inner thoughts were discovered, he preferred action over words but when he spoke he immediately drew Kili’s full attention. Indeed he could be a difficult person at times, but occasional arguments were something Kili had gotten accustomed to. Kili had grown so close and familiar with Thorin that it was impossible to not notice peculiar things.

While Kili matured into an adult, Thorin didn’t seem to grow a day older. His grey hair and wrinkles didn’t increase in number. His voice stayed as strong, his strength unchanged. Over five years had gone by, but he was the same as the day Kili first saw him. It was uncanny, unnatural. Was the working of Gandalf the wizard’s magic or was it Thorin himself? Kili knew there were many creatures out there that weren’t affected by time, though he had never heard of one who looked so similar to a normal human the way Thorin was. Was Thorin also one of them?

“What is it?” Thorin asked when he caught Kili staring at him.

 “Nothing.” Kili replied with a fake smile.

Thorin raised an eyebrow then closed his book. “That’s clearly not true.”

Kili chuckled. It was getting increasingly difficult to fool Thorin. In fact, it’s probably impossible now. He had spoken too much, perhaps, had revealed himself too far, maybe. But Kili had no regret. “No, it’s not.”

“Well, then, what is it?”

“I was just thinking,” Kili paused, looking into Thorin’s blue eyes. He knew he was capable of something sinister, but Kili felt no fear anymore. There was only contentment in his heart when he saw Thorin, something quiet and subdued he had come to crave. “I’m glad you haven’t gotten bored of me yet.”

Thorin smirked. “I surprise myself, too.”

“What does that mean?” Kili demanded in mock indignation.

“You speak so much, I’m surprised I’m not yet deaf,” Thorin said. His knuckles tapped the glass as if he wanted to touch Kili, the closest as they could get physically, making the young man smile.

“Well, you’re so quiet and someone must speak lest we go mad!”

Thorin laughed. It was a happy sound though a little odd coming from someone so outwardly broody as he was. However, to Kili this was a gift, an evidence of how close they had become, how he had influenced Thorin, how he was able to take the older man from the darkness of his mind.

“If I speak more will you give me a moment of peace?”

“It depends,” Kili said cheekily. “If you read me that geometry book again I will tell you in great details Dwalin’s adventures with the ladies!”

Thorin laughed again. “I won’t, then. I’ve heard more than enough in that one story with the soiled salad.” He chuckled when Kili smiled victoriously, shaking his head. “I don’t know how I…”

“Hmmm?” Kili prompted when Thorin didn’t continue.

The man smiled and tapped his knuckles against the glass. “I was just thinking out loud. Now, do you want me to read you this book? It’s not geometry, I promise.”

Kili leaned against the glass wall as Thorin’s rich voice swayed his thoughts. The musing he had earlier was nearly forgotten. He knew it was only a matter of time before it resurfaced but for now, this minute, the only thing that mattered was this private moment with Thorin.

* * *

No matter how much time Kili spent with Thorin, it was never enough. There were many things he missed and when it came to Thorin missing something meant not knowing it. Kili had known better than to ask about his identity and his past but he also knew very little about what Thorin’s present, what he did when Kili wasn’t there, what he thought of, what he saw and heard, what he felt. The fact that Thorin tended to keep things to himself even when asked didn’t help.

It was difficult to persuade Dis to let him spend a night in the forest. She was always worried for Kili despite his growing skills. It was only after he hunted down a wild boar on his own that she was convinced to let him spend a night in the forest. To ease her mind, Kili packed up more weapons than necessary and survival tools usually required for long journeys instead of a night of camping in the forest. Kili had to restrain a satisfied smile from spreading on his lips when he finally departed. It was still bright when he left and he killed time by taking a gander in the forest, collecting edible plants and napping by water sources. Only when dusk fell that he began to make his way to the glass dome with a torch to light his way.

The structure looked completely different at night. Shrouded by darkness, the gold frames didn’t look as noticeable. The garden inside was dark, not a source of light in sight. The area was completely quiet, almost frightening even. It reminded Kili of ghost stories told around campfires but he wasn’t intimidated.

“Thorin!” He called out, grinning, as he neared the glass building.

At first there was no response, no sign that he was heard. But then the shadow inside the glass dome stirred. A figure moved in the dark slowly. Kili came closer, allowing the flame to shed some light into the building and reveal Thorin. The man was frowning, hesitantly keeping his distance from the glass wall.

“Why are you here? It’s late.”

“I’m going to stay the night here,” Kili announced. “Don’t worry, I’ve brought everything I might need if I ever get in trouble.” Then without waiting for a response, Kili set up his camp.

Thorin watched Kili quetly, his expression unreadable. “Why are you doing this?”

“I want to enjoy the night with you. We usually only spend the day together,” Kili explained with a shrug and a hopeful smile, hoping he wasn’t rejected.

Thorin stared at him for a moment then chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “It’s not terribly exciting,” He said as he sat down near Kili.

“We’ll find ways to make it interesting!” Kili said optimistically, pleased that he wasn’t told to leave.

In a way it wasn’t very different to accompany Thorin during the night. Kili was still the one who spoke the most and Thorin was still the attentive listener. Due to the darkness, the older man couldn’t read, however, and now gave his full attention to Kili. They discussed the life in Erebor, nighttime in the forest, and the constellations in the sky and their mythologies. There was a wide smile as Kili lay on his bedroll, Thorin by his side right on the other side of the glass wall. He felt warm and content, not exactly tired but very comfortable and at home. When Thorin began to hum an unfamiliar tune, Kili found it more and more difficult to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t make this into a habit,” Thorin warned quietly, his eyes warm, his lips curved into a gentle smile.

“I can’t promise that,” Kili whispered before he fell asleep.

The fire kept him warm throughout the night and provided just enough light to illuminate him and Thorin, creating a small private space for them with the heaven beaming down from above. Kili woke up when the first dim sunlight peeked through the tops of the trees. The first thing he saw was Thorin’s sleeping face, so close yet so far. He wished the moment would never end.

* * *

Winter meant not being able to visit Thorin. It was always difficult, not being able to know how he was doing, whether he was lonely, whether there’s something Kili could do to cheer him up, and so forth. If Kili really wanted to, he could go there as he now knew how to navigate his way in the snow. The risk would still be present, greater than usual, but nothing he couldn’t handle with caution and proper equipments. However, Thorin had adamantly forbidden him from coming to the dome in the cold season. The day the first snow fall every year, he always told Kili to not return until the first grass grew. No matter how Kili begged and persuaded him, he wouldn’t budge, keeping silent or saying cruel words until Kili finally left

Fortunately, his family, Fili in particular, was more than happy to have him at home instead of wandering around in the forest. They were glad to provide him with company. Spending time with Fili was one of Kili’s favorite activities since he was a child. They had gotten into so many troubles together when they were younger, causing chaos all over the town. Sadly time separated their paths and now Fili’s official duties as the Mistress of Erebor’s son and Kili’s occupation disallowed them from spending much time together. It didn’t mean they grew apart. They relished every rare opportunity they had and used the halt to their activities in winter to spend more time together.

“That was really good,” Kili said, patting his full belly, as they lazed side by side on the rug in front of the fireplace in Fili’s room after dinner.

“You will grow big as a cow and can’t even catch a rabbit.” Fili laughed when Kili swatted his arm lazily.

“I’ll always be a better hunter than you no matter what size I am,” Kili said proudly.

“That’s true,” Fili conceded. “But you have an unfair advantage, spending nearly all your free time in the forest. Tell me, what’s so interesting there that you often neglect me?”

Kili smiled widely, thinking of the glass dome in every season, the beautiful garden within, and, most of all, Thorin’s quiet companionship and rare smiles. “It’s a lovely place.”

“Is it?” Fili said with a grin, nudging Kili’s side with his elbow. He laughed when Kili protested and caught his hand before he could be swatted again, however this time his expression was solemn. “Be honest with me, Kili. I know you love hunting but it can’t be just the only reason you have been spending your entire day in the forest alone.”

Kili shrugged in awkwardly. “It is.”

“Kili,” Fili gently said. His eyes were warm and patient. “You can’t lie to me. You’ve been hiding something for years. Why won’t you tell me?”

Avoiding Fili’s searching eyes, Kili ducked his head. He pulled back his hand and fiddled with his clothes, trying to find a way to change the topic. He could feel Fili’s eyes on him and he knew his brother wouldn’t allow that to happen easily. Kili bit his lip.

“Trust me,” Fili coaxed.

“I can’t tell you,” Kili finally said. “I’ve made a promise. I’m sorry.”

Fili looked disappointed but nodded nonetheless. “At least tell me this: Is there someone there that you meet?”

Kili hesitated and nodded slowly. “Don’t ask me more. I can’t tell you,” He begged.

Fili sighed then smiled thinly. “As long as you’re happy,” Fili said. “You are, aren’t you? Because if this mysterious lover of your…”

“Lover? Who said anything about a lover?” Kili laughed. He imagined wooing Thorin with flowers and jewelries and laughed harder. That would _definitely_ end well.

Fili raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you spending so much time with this person? Why are you so keen on keeping this to yourself? It doesn’t sound like mere friendship to me.” He patted Kili’s knee when the younger brother fell silent. “Think about it, Kili.”

* * *

Kili thought about it throughout the winter. Was it true what Fili had said? Was it more than just friendship? Kili hadn’t thought it was that odd to spend a lot of time with someone whose company he enjoyed. He spent a fair bit of time with others as well, Fili included. Although, indeed not as much as he spent with Thorin.

Kili thought of what he felt when they were together and when they were apart. This wasn’t like what he read in Dis’s silly novels or folk songs. The feelings involved were different, the situation was unlike anything ever sung or written. It seemed silly to try to compare with his observation. Lovers he knew spoke freely of affection, their gestures language of infatuation, their gazes conveyed devotion, their touches held passion. He didn’t have that with Thorin. The glass dome stood in the way of them sharing an experience together completely and words-no matter how hard Kili tried to use them-were poor substitution for time.

There was greed when he was around Thorin, a constant nagging thought of ‘not enough’ put to rest by the sight of Thorin’s smile. Sometimes he feared he would run out of things to say and reveal. But there was always something new to share and when words didn’t seem adequate, silence was more than welcomed. Kili’s body often felt heated at the sight of Thorin and craving clawed at his chest. These were soothed by Thorin’s voice and Kili’s hands trailing over cool glass, imagining it was Thorin’s hair or skin instead.  There was unrivaled peace in his heart and mind when he was in the presence of the other man. With Thorin, everything felt right.

When spring came, Kili went to the dome. But there was no excitement in his heart this time, only apprehension. It crossed Kili’s mind to wait until his thoughts settled down, until he knew better to hide his emotion. But that might never happen and if it did, Kili wouldn’t like to lie to Thorin.

Thorin smiled warmly when he saw Kili, but the smile disappear when he notice the young man’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

Kili swallowed thickly and avoided Thorin’s eyes. How did one broach this subject? Most importantly, how did one broach the subject without ruining what had taken years to establish?

“Kili?”

“I think,” Kili started hesitantly. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. There must be better, more careful ways of saying this, but he couldn’t think of one at the moment. He hoped honesty was good enough. “I love you.”

Silence greeted Kili’s confession. The air felt heavy, bearing down on him. He bit his lip, knowing that things would never be the same anymore after this. Even if he hadn’t admitted it, things wouldn’t be the same, not when he was aware of what he felt, and he was sure of what he felt.

“You’ve made a mistake,” Thorin growled menacingly.

Kili looked up. His heart shrank when he saw the cold expression upon Thorin’s face. A part of him told him he might still be able to repair some of the damage he had done by apologizing, but he that would mean retracting what he had just said and he couldn’t do it, not when he finally said it out loud to himself and Thorin. “How could it be a mistake?”

Thorin began to turn away. “You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“Then let me know!” Kili cried to stop him, pressing himself against the glass.

Thorin glanced at him and suddenly unnatural coldness seeped into Kili’s skin, making him ache. “I could kill you,” Thorin said lowly, something dangerous slithering in his eyes, reaching out toward the young man. His instinct told him to run from grave danger. There was no doubt in Kili’s mind that Thorin was telling the truth.

Kili wanted to say or do something but fear and regret petrified him. He could only watch quietly as Thorin walked away. His sight was blurred just as Thorin disappeared from view. He sobbed and fell to his knees. He had done it. He had ruined everything.

* * *

Kili was jolted awake from a restless dream of an empty glass dome by screams. Immediately alert, he grabbed his bow, quiver, and sword and ran out of his room. There was chaos in the hall as everybody fought their to exit the house, the scent of smoke filling the air. There were piercing scream and sound a battle coming from outside. Kili grabbed a passing maid whose pale face was streaked by tears.

“What happened?” Kili demanded.

“We’re being attacked!”

Kili let her go as dread gripped him. He looked around him in panic, trying to find his mother and brother. He ran from room to room, frantically searching them. Around him, he could feel his house start to shudder. The heat grew unbearable and he could hear the loud cracking sounds of stones failing to support the roof for much longer. Kili gasped in shock when his arm was pulled. But when he saw Fili with soot on his face and a sword in his hand, Kili hugged him sobbing.

Fili patted his back briefly then pushed him away. “We have to go.”

“But Mother…”

“She’s already gone to fight the enemy. We must help her!” Fili said urgently, pulling Kili’s hand.

While Kili had never seen it in person, he had heard of the formidable strength of the guards of Erebor. Now, amidst the burning houses and the lifeless bodies on the ground, this was proven true. With Dis and Dwalin at the lead, the soldier fought the cloaked robbers, weapons previously used for decorations were put to use. Fearlessly, Kili and Fili joined the force, using the skill they hadn’t thought they would need, to defend their town. They fought courageously, however, no matter how many they managed to defeat, waves after waves of attackers came on horses, trampling and chasing people and burning down buildings. The soldiers were soon at a disadvantage, fighting for their lives desperately.

A familiar scream called Kili’s attention. Some distance away Dis had fallen to the ground, her dress stained by blood, her sword thrown away. In front of her, an attacker dressed in armors held his sword high, a manic grin on his face. Kili could see Fili running to Dis’s rescue but knew he wouldn’t make it in time. Thinking quickly, he abandoned his sword and shot the attacker with his arrow. Two arrows landed on the robber, one in his arm and the other his shoulder, making him drop the sword with a pained scream. Kili then turned his attention to other attackers who were burning down the city. He knew he had gotten himself in trouble when they fell dead to the ground, his arrows piercing them. When he saw Dis’s would-be-attacker approach him, he ran toward to forest, hoping to draw them away from Erebor.

Galloping sounds and shouts followed Kili. He paused every now and then to shoot the attackers to keep their attention. Using his considerable knowledge, he led his chasers to traps. Behind him horses neighed in pain and distress, and curses followed him. His own blood was spilled as arrows flew past him and thorns cut him, but they didn’t slow him.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his thigh. Kili fell to the ground with a cry. His eyes glazed in pain as he pulled out an arrow. His limbs were shaking and his chasers came closer. With the last of his strength, Kili stood up and continued to run forward, abandoning his weapons behind.

Mind muddled by panic and pain, he unknowingly led the attackers to the glass dome. He froze when he realized his mistake and tried to run to another direction to keep them away from it, but it was too late. The horses slowed but peace didn’t follow.

“Destroy the glass! The frame is made of gold!”

Fear lanced through Kili as he watched arrows rained down on the glass dome. It withstood the first attack, but the robbers were relentless. More and more arrows pierced it and rocks were thrown until cracks spread on the glass. It glowed faintly with magic, but there’s only so much protection magic could give.

“Thorin!” Kili yelled in fear. “Thorin!”

Within the garden, Thorin emerged from his hiding place. He looked at the condition of the dome then the attackers with indifference, not a trace of fear on his face, as if this was a natural occurrence. But when he saw Kili on the ground, anger blazed in his eyes.

“Safe yourself!” Kili shouted. “Go-“ He couldn’t continue because a sword slashed his side, cutting skin and flesh. He gasped for breath as pain overtook his body. Shaking uncontrollably, he could only watch as the first glass broke. Kili looked at Thorin helplessly, tears running down his face.

Suddenly Thorin dissolved. In his place was a black smoke, thick and pulsating in the air. It shot out of the dome and thinned as it expanded. Kili’s attacker screamed in agony and clutched his neck as the smoke surrounded him before falling lifeless to the ground behind him. Within the blink of an eye the shadow surrounded the robbers, killing them in seconds. Those who were spared ran from the scene but they couldn’t escape. Kili could hear their screams in the distance growing fainter and fainter. He looked at the blue sky, pressing his wounds fruitlessly. He could feel life being drained from him. He hoped his family was safe, the town could be rescued, the robbers killed or chased away, Thorin…

“Kili,” A whisper came. Black smoke hovered over Kili before materializing into Thorin. The man looked sick with worry, inspecting Kili’s injuries. He stroked Kili’s hair with blood-stained hand.

Kili smiled and lifted a bloody hand to Thorin’s face. “Oh,” He breathed as he touched skin and hair instead of glass. “I love you,” He whispered with a trembling smile

Thorin kissed his hand, shaking his head, his eyes tightly shut. He opened his eyes when Kili’s body grew slack in his arms. “Kili! Kili!”

But Kili couldn’t stay conscious anymore. He was tired and in pain. His body couldn’t fight anymore, couldn’t last anymore. Thorin pressed a kiss to his mouth but he couldn’t respond. He was so tired…


	3. Chapter 3

The innkeeper at Bree looked at him a second longer than normal but didn’t refuse him service. As usual, he chose the smallest and remotest room, minding his budget and his self. He decided to order dinner before going to his room although food was only optional to him instead of a necessity. Still, he enjoyed the rich taste of good food and drink and appreciated them.

Other customers stayed away from him, some didn’t even dare to look at him. Perhaps they had sensed what he was or perhaps he didn’t look ordinary. He couldn’t tell. He hadn’t looked at himself for a long time-he hadn’t been able to. Either way, he enjoyed the solitude, although perhaps it was wise to leave before they grew suspicious and too many people died for no reason.

After the small dinner he went up to his room. It was on the corner of the top floor, a small cold room with a tiny bed and a small window showing the view of the night sky and the small town. He threw down his baggage to the floor and undressed. He stood in front of the window, letting the moonlight and starlight bathe him. He closed his eyes, basking in the coldness, then softly whispered a name.

“Thorin.”

There was no need to call twice. The shadow was disturbed as black smoke appeared out of nowhere to be replaced by a tall man. Thorin’s steps were soundless as he approached the window.

“You should stop calling me. It’s not too late yet.”

Kili thought of his mother, now long dead, and his brother, now grey with time. He thought of the nephews and nieces he never knew personally. He thought of the letter he left on Fili’s bed before he departed to Bree-his final letter, he could sense these things now. He had watched Erebor from afar, ensuring its safety when he could, but his attachment to his hometown had weakened along with Fili’s life. He didn’t belong there anymore. He wasn’t a part of them anymore.

Kili turned to face Thorin. He smiled at the concern in the blue eyes and held his cold hands. “It’s too late. I love you.”

Thorin’s lips curled into a bittersweet smile and he pulled Kili into his arms. “I love you,” He whispered back.

Kili tilted his head for a kiss and they fell to the bed not long after, entangled in passion. Later they lay in each other’s arms, sharing kisses and lazy caresses. Kili sighed in contentment, his heart full of love, his life complete, basking in the cold embrace of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropped plotlines: (1) Thorin was Kili's cursed ancestor. The reason why no one had found the glass dome yet was because only those related to Thorin were able to see it. The robbers found it because Kili led them there. (2) The robbers had been targeting Erebor for a long time but had always been defeated. They only succeeded in the end because the town was preparing for Fili's wedding. (3) Gandalf came back, offering to stop Kili from fully turning into something like Thorin. Kili refused and asked him to protect Erebor instead.
> 
> Seriously, I have to cut so many details about the setting, plot and emotion. I'm actually a bit angry at myself for not being more concise in storytelling.


End file.
